Roanoke Past
by Believe27
Summary: Raven is back, again but one thing is wrong. Ian is back and after his daughter and the treasure. How does Raven's Mum fit into all of this? Raven is going to find out along with her friends. How can Raven handle all of this plus the wedding? NOT CONTINUING, NOT UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: ****Daddy?**

**National Treasure Three, my version. I'm still a bit hazing about what treasure they should go after. My two choices are Atlantis or Roanoke Colony. If you have any ideas, let me know because I'm stuck on what to write about. I just wanted to post the first chapter and I'll make everything clear in the next chapter. It should be out by next week if I'm lucky. Writer's Block and I'm writing a story for my FictionPress Account for NaNoWriMo...**

* * *

><p><em>"Ben, Abigail. I have something to tell you." I sighed. "Your pregnant?" Abigail's face lit up. I glared at my boss and friend.<em>

_"Why is that the first thing that comes to mind when anyone says, 'I have something to tell you'?" I rolled my eyes. Ben went to say something when Riley walked into the room. "About time, Ri. I called you three hours ago." Abigail mumbled. _

_"Sorry, I had my car towed…again." Riley rubbed the back of his neck. Abigail crossed her arms. "He backed up rather than going forward." I smirked. Abigail chuckled. _

_"So what's going on, Raven?" Ben asked. "You may want to sit down for this." I said. Ben sat on the edge of couch arm. Riley plopped into a large armchair, Abigail sat next to Ben._

_"I went by the Federal Prison and found some very interesting information about my father." I started. I wasn't sure how I was going to tell them what was happening. "My father and three other men broke out of prison." Abigail covered her mouth as she gasped. Riley rubbed the back of his neck. Ben stood up and started pacing. _

_"You know who he broke out with." I said. "Shippen, Viktor, and Phil. I thought they were in different prisons." Ben said. I shrugged. I didn't know that part of the story. I needed more information on this. _

_"The only way I can get that info about what exactly happened is going there." Ben knew where I meant. "I'll make the call." Ben left the room to call Sedusky. _

_NT3_

_"Raven, you know I can't tell you this information." Sedusky said. "Sedusky, this is important to me. I don't want my friends and family to get hurt." I said. Sedusky looked around the room. _

_"Do you like ducks?" I raised an eyebrow. "Really? Ducks? How many times have you told that to Ben Gates?" I smirked. Agent Sedusky rolled his eyes._

_ NT3_

_"So you couldn't tell me there. Why? I know I consider you as a friend and ally. But why are we out with the ducks?" I asked. "Because inside I'm a federal agent and I don't think they would appreciate that I told you this with them around." I nodded. He had a point. _

_"How did you find out about my Father? Its happened 3 weeks ago." I said. "We got a tip that four inmate were planning an escape but I was following you guys in your latest treasure hunt." I chuckled. _

_"I didn't think he was the one who was going to escape prison." I rolled my eyes. "I figured at some time since I got some interesting news." I said. _

_"What exactly?" He asked. _

_"That Wilkinson was with my Mum when we were going over the custody agreement in court. My Mum is alive and my Dad lied to me." I said. Sedusky rubbed the back of his neck. I nodded._

* * *

><p><em>2009: <em>

_"Ray, come on. Come to bed. Its been 3 years since your Dad broke out of prison." Riley said. I glanced up from my MacBook. I looked at the time that was at the top right corner of the computer. It was past 3AM. "Just a little…" I yawned before I could finish. "Its been 3 years, Raven." I glared at my boyfriend. _

_"I know its been three years, Ri. I just don't want anyone to get hurt with him around. He could be anywhere, planning his revenge." I said. Riley came over to me and kisses my forehead. "He won't be able to hurt us. We have a Federal Agent around us 24/7 now. We are protected." Riley said. I nodded slightly. _

_"Now, come to bed…you need rest." Riley said. He took my head and led me to our bedroom._

* * *

><p>2011:<p>

Its been 5 years since our last treasure, Cíbola, The City of Gold. Ben had been researching but nothing has good enough for us to discover. We have been a treasure hunts and finding what we wanted but we didn't have major threats to the treasure like normal. I hoped that will change. Ben and the President have been discussing about page 47 and he's been doing his research without us which is understandable but its just weird that we can't help yet. I walked towards my car across the street from the National Archives in the dead of night. I worked mainly night shifts since Abigail has been going home early to be with Ben. I messed with the engagement ring that Riley gave me. Yep, we're engaged. I heard something from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and seeing a shadowily figure in the alley by the Archives. I placed my hand inside my bag that I kept hidden. I reached in and touch my gun. I quickly turned and pointed my gun at the alley way. I heared the shadow laugh. "Impressive, daughter. Impressive. Ben has changed you." It was my Dad. I didn't lower my gun, I put my finger on the trigger. "Get any closer, and I will shoot." I hissed.

"Don't be funny, Raven. You won't shoot your own father." Dad stepped out of the darkness. "I like to try everything once." I smirked.

"There's your sense of humor." Dad stepped closer to me. "I said don't come any closer." I yelled. Dad put his finger to his mouth. I rolled my eyes. I'm next to my car, since I've upgraded my phone…I found myself butt dialing a lot more than I thought I would. Riley always seemed to be on the other side of those calls. The perfect time to make it work.

"Dad, why did you lie to me?" I asked with the gun still aimed at his chest. "About?" Dad ran his hand through his hair.

"About Mum." I pulled the necklace from under my shirt.

"Its was about time you figured it out." Dad chuckled. "Not really. Wilkinson has been dead for 5 years. He didn't tell me a thing." I said. Dad face grew grim.

"Dead, huh? Not too bad." Dad said. "Why would you care? Mum was having an affair while she was with you." My Dad glared at me, I smirked. It _was_ true. I didn't think I would have him give me this information like this.

"How did you figure that out?" He asked. "I put two and two together once I found a note that Wilkinson had from Mum addressed to me." I said. Dad motioned his hand and I raised an eyebrow. A hand covered my mouth and nose with a cloth. I felt myself getting drugged, my vision blurs and I felt my body fall backwards. I collapsed into someone's arms.

"Daddy, why did you do this?" I asked. "Because you need to learn your place if you want to be a Howe." Dad said.

"I don't want to be a Howe! I'm becoming a Poole." I hissed. I was using all my energy to continue to talk with my Dad. "Bad choice." A shot rang out and I felt a sting in my left shoulder. My eyes rolled back in my head as I passed out. Oh, I hoped Riley got the message.

* * *

><p>Riley's POV:<p>

My phone buzzed on the table next to me. I glanced at the caller I.D. Raven? At this time of night? I picked up the phone and listened.

_"Dad, why did you lie to me?" _Ian is with her? Dammit, with no federal agent by her side. Curses that job of hers. _"About?" _I heard Ian's voice call out.

My eyes widen. Please don't ask about your Mom, Raven. Be smart! _"About Mum." _

_"About time you figured it out." _

_"No really. Wilkinson has been dead for 5 years. He didn't tell me a thing." _

_"Dead, huh? Not too bad." _

_"Why would you care? Mum was having an affair while she was with you." _I closed my eyes, she had to go there. Ian was probably pissed off now. Nice going there, Raven. _"How did you figure that out?" _

_"I put two and two together once I found a note that Wilkinson had from Mum addressed to me." _Great way to tell your father, Raven. I heard muffled noises on the other side, I wanted to say something but I don't want her to get hurt. _"Daddy, why did you do this?" _Raven was gasping for air and whispering.

_"Because you need to learn your place if you want to be a Howe." _

_"I don't want to be a Howe! I'm becoming a Poole." _I closed my eyes, she had to mention that to her father that she wanted to become a Poole. God, this was going to backfire. _"Bad choice." _I heard a gun being fired and collide with some body part of hers.

"RAVEN!" I yelled into the phone but the phone went dead. I sighed and slammed the phone on the table. I needed to get a hold of Ben and Abigail.

NT3

"Ben, open the door!" I banged on the door. "Riley, you do realize its 3 in the morning right?" Ben said. I rolled my eyes.

"Can I have Sedusky's number? We have a problem." I said. "What exactly happened?" Ben closed the door behind me.

"Ben, who's at the…Riley…" Abigail groaned. "Sorry but Raven's been kidnapped but her own father. We need to call Sedusky, now." Ben and Abigail nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: 24 Hours Prior**

**Sorry if this makes NO sense, I did that on purpose because I want to figure out what treasure their going to be hunting for. If anyone has an idea, please tell me because I don't really know what I'm going to do. Mom, is not helpful at all. So, please give me ideas! I need ideas! Third chapter should be up by next week at the latest! **

"Riley, come on! We're going to be late for our appointment." My fiancée Raven Howe yelled. Another appointment for the wedding that was going to happen in less than four months. This has been the 5th time we've rescheduled because of treasure hunts. "Coming, Ray." I shouted from the bedroom. I finished tying my black Converses All-Star tennis shoes that Raven got me for my birthday last year. I walked out of the bedroom, finding Raven dancing around the room to Cobra Starship's 'You Make Me Feel…'. I chuckled when she spun and noticed me.

"Having fun?" I asked. Raven blushed and laughed. "Maybe!" She came over to me and kissed me. "Just think in four months we'll _finally_ be married." Raven whispered. "And explain to me why you took the dead shift at the Archives?" I questioned again. Raven had taken the night shift because Abigail had to go home early to be with Ben. Doubt that. I understood that they were married but every time together.

"I wanted to take the night shift. We need the money." Raven said. I nodded as we headed out.

NT3

"Ri, it's not that difficult to pick out a cake." Raven snarled at me as we left the bakery. "You know my Mom is allergic chocolate." Raven's face fell and I realized what I said. "Sorry." I apologized to my fiancée.

"No, no. Its fine, Riley. I just…" I stopped her by kissing her. "Everything will be fine. Don't worry." I smiled. Raven smiled and kisses me back. We walked hand-in-hand back to the Ferrari that I had crashed a few more times than the normal person.

"Riley, I'm driving." Raven said with smirk. I rolled my eyes, throwing the keys to Raven.

* * *

><p>Raven was getting ready for work, she was pulling her raven black hair into a ponytail. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder blade. "Hi Riley." She said. She was less than happy that I was near her. "You all right, Ray? You've been hormonally lately? Have you forgotten to tell me something?" I chuckled.<p>

"No, nothing to tell you, Riley. Just tired with the extra shifts." Raven yawned at the end of the sentence. "That's why you need time off." I said.

"Not until my project is finished. Abigail has been swamped with getting the documents from our last treasure hunt." Raven said. I kissed her cheek and allowed her to leave. Raven was by the door when I remember. "Don't forget to have Agent White to go with you." Raven groaned.

"I gave her the night off. I doubt my father will attack me." Raven rolled her eyes and left the apartment building.

* * *

><p>Raven's POV:<p>

"Hey, Abigail." I yawned. "I don't understand why you said you'd take the graveyard shift." Abigail said, handing me a cup of coffee.

"I…we need the money." I said. That was my excuse for everything lately. "What aren't you telling us, Raven? What's the matter? I thought you still had your 1% for our late treasure." Abigail said.

"Yeah, a quarter of that is left because Riley can't keep that car out of the shop, plus putting down a downpayment on the house we want. I need cash." I said as I chugged down the coffee. "Nothing else?" Abigail raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not." I smiled. "Really because there was a call for you before you came in, I happened to be in your office for a brief moment to give you the files. It was your doctor. Informing you that your appointment was changed for Friday to today at 2." I looked down at the floor then back at my employer.

"Please, don't tell anyone. I think I'm pregnant." Abigail smile grew. "No, no…wipe that smile off your face. Just because I think I'm pregnant don't mean anything." I said.

"Were you late on your last period?" I thought back to when my last period was, counting it in my head. I nodded. "Sign one." I rolled my eyes.

"I know that." I mumbled. I knew if I was pregnant, I wouldn't be able to the night shifts or have this coffee when Riley found out. "If I am, how am I going to go to the appointments when I have wedding appointments at the same time? We just fought over the wedding cake." We walked away from the coffee machine in the lounge.

"I'll take you but Riley's going to have to find out somehow. You're not going to be able to hide that stomach when the wedding arrives." I knew that too. Guess I need to get my dress before anything else. "Have you tipped of Riley?"

"Yeah, I've been extra tired with the night shift and we can't make up our minds when it comes to this wedding." I said. Abigail gave me a look. "Don't worry, Abigail. Riley won't realize that I'm pregnant until I show." Abigail shook her head.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming with me Abigail." I said as I sat in the doctor's office. "No problem." She smiled at me.<p>

Abigail was silent for a moment before the door opened, it was the doctor. "Sorry we had to reschedule, Ms. Howe. I forgot I had a conference on Friday." Dr. Monroe said. "Its fine, Dr. Monroe. I understand." I smiled at my doctor.

"And who's this?" She asked. "Dr. Monroe, this is my boss and friend, Dr. Abigail Chase. Abigail this is Dr. Eva Monroe." Abigail shook the doctor's hand with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Dr. Chase. I thought your fiancé would be with you."

"I want to confirm my theory before he comes to my appointments." I said. Abigail chuckled. "What's so funny?" She asked. "Riley overreacts a lot. I remember on Free Masons treasure he overreacted because a bug crawled over his hand." I giggled. Abigail rolled her eyes. Dr. Monroe nodded her head slowly.

NT3

She ran the tests, we were waiting in the waiting room for the results. Riley texting me over and over and over again about the cake and wedding plans that were called in while I was at work. I ignored them for the time being, pretending that I was actually at work and busy as hell. Abigail went to the car to get her phone. "Why isn't Agent White following us?" She asked when she returned. "I gave her the night off." I simply said. I didn't want to go into the details why I gave Agent White the night off. I called to Sedusky about White because she's a terrible bodyguard. He was assigning me a new one but it wasn't until tomorrow morning.

The doctor came back and smiled at me. "Congratulations, Ms. Howe. Your pregnant." I nodded with a sigh. Not that I wasn't ready to be a Mum, I just didn't want to have everyone babying me because of it. She took me away, telling when the next appointment was going to be and gave me the prenatal vitamins. I stuffed them in my purse and paid.

* * *

><p>I turned off the lights to my office, saying good night to the guards as I passed. I noticed someone I recognized by the elevator. I decided against the elevator and take the stairs, I needed the exercise for the time being until I left for maternity leave. I knew that man that was by the elevator. I must have been paranoid because it looked like Shippen. I shook my head and said good night to the final guard, who looked like Viktor. I glanced over my shoulder, seeing he was talking into an earpiece. Something fishy was going on here. I walked down the stairs of the Archives, still with this strange feeling that someone was watching me or that I was being hunted down. I put my hand on my stomach for a moment in protection.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: "You Kidnapped Your Own Daughter?"**

**I have decided to write about Roanoke Island because I just thought it would a cool to have a treasure that is close to the Howe family rather than the Gates family, I mean I'll add some Gates family history in it. Hope you enjoy.**

_"Daddy, what's wrong with Mummy?" I asked when I saw my Mum crying on the couch. I was 3 1/2 years old and I didn't understand. "I'll explain when you get older. I'll put it simply that your brother is no longer with us." I tilted my head in confusion. I didn't understand one word Daddy said but I knew that's what Mummy was crying about._

* * *

><p><em>"Riley, what do you think of children?" I asked as I flipped through a magazine that I wasn't really interested in. "I don't know. I've never been around children before besides in school." He said as he ordered pizza for dinner. <em>

_"I mean how would you react if I said I was pregnant?" Riley dropped the phone to the floor. "Oh…kay, that went well." I mumbled as I read an article. Riley took the magazine from me. "Are you?" _

_I smirked at my boyfriend. "Your evil." He said. _

_"I get that trait from my Dad." I said. Riley laughed and kissed me._

* * *

><p>My vision became clear and my head pounded. I was groggy though. I heard something being dumped on a table and I couldn't place what. "Oh, Ian. Look at this. Your daughter has been hiding something." I heard Phil say. I heard something being shaken from a distance. I heard footsteps coming towards me. Suddenly my shoulder throbbed. "Forget to tell me something, daughter." My Dad's hot breath against my ear. I cringed in pain.<p>

"I just found out, Dad. No one knows." I whimpered. I didn't want him to hurt my baby. Dad let go of my shoulder and I tried to touch it but noticed my hands were tied up and behind my back. I saw Shippen and Viktor getting ready for a mission. "What's going on, Dad? Why do you need me?" I though of what he taught me, to be brave and demand what you want.

"Someone grow a backbone." I heard Viktor chuckled. "Oh, shut the hell up, Viktor before I kick your ass!" I hissed. Viktor gulped and I smirked at him. I wanted them to think I haven't changed just because I was with Riley and on the good side.

"Ah, looks like the girl has her evil back, Howe." Shippen said. I nodded, I got to my feet. Tripping over my own feet, landing on Phil's lap. "Untie my bloody hands and I won't kill you." I said. Phil looked at my father, he nodded. Phil quickly untied my hands and I got to my feet. I steady myself so I didn't look like I was going to pass out again. Dad held out his hand for me, I just slapped it away.

"I don't need your bloody help, Dad. I just want to know why you kidnapped your own daughter?" I asked, rubbing my wrist from the cuffs. "So, what are you planning?" I asked.

"You heard of Roanoke Island?" I nodded, of course I knew what Roanoke was. It was the colony when Europeans were settling to the free land in Virginia, then everyone disappeared. There's no treasure hidden there. "Of course, I know about Roanoke, Dad. It was…" I started."We know what the history behind it is, Raven. We have more than that." Dad snapped. I took a step backwards, propping myself against the chair. "More than what, Dad? There's no treasure…" I stopped my sentence. That's what Ben was looking up for the last few weeks whenever I hacked his computer.

"How along?" I snapped the thought of the treasure out of my mind. "Huh?" I questioned.

"How along?" Dad shook the bottle of pills in front of me. "Oh, uh. Seven weeks." I glanced at my stomach for a moment then looked back at my father.

"Oh, don't worry. I wouldn't want to hurt my grandkid." I slapped my Dad's hand away when he tried to touch my stomach. He grabbed my hand and saw the ring. I'm 0 for 2. "Engaged, huh? I bet it was the computer geek from our first treasure hunt." I pulled my hand away and glared at him. Once I'm back in the arms of Riley, I'm going to have an Agent with me at all times.

* * *

><p>"So, why is Roanoke important to you, Dad? I'm not understanding what's going on." I said, staring aimlessly at the computer screen with the history to Roanoke Island. "Your Mum." He said.<p>

I rolled my eyes. "The one that is alive or the one you lied to me about?" I smirked. Dad lifted his hand, I stared at the screen again, pretending I didn't say one word about my Mum. "Her ancestors settled in Roanoke when the Europeans come over. Your great-great-great-grandparents were the first settlers and the reason they settled as because of a treasure." I nodded. Treasures were always part of my life now-a-days. Eight years and about five or six treasure revolved around history. The Free Masons were mainly the topic of the treasures. My Dad snapped his fingers in my face. "Huh?"

"You've been daydreaming more than usual." Dad huffed. "How would you know? You're not even in my life anymore." I slammed the computer closed and covered my face. I felt like crying. Damn, hormones.

"Pregnancy doesn't suit you, daughter." I uncovered my face and glared at my father who was chuckling. "This is going to be fun." I closed my eyes and wished I could talk with Riley and tell him everything.

* * *

><p>I roamed the place were my Dad was hiding out, no one was with me. Which seemed a bit odd in my case but this was my Dad were talking about? I found a room that had my purse laying on the table with my cell phone on the table with the vitamins from the doctor, my makeup bag, keys to my apartment, work office, and Ben's place. I wondered why my Dad didn't take the keys. Maybe he has a plan. I dashed and grabbed my phone, it was in one piece which was also shocking. I dialed Riley's number but it went right to voicemail. Is he for real? I dialed Ben's number next. It rang and rang and rang until he picked up. <em>"Hello?" <em>

"Ben, its Raven."

_"Raven! Where are you?"_

"Good question." I walked over to a boarded-up window. I looked through the cracks to see if I could see anything. All I could see was water. "I'm by water."

_"Nothing else?"_

"I'm in a place that looks…" I touched a table and found a massive layer of dust on it. "…definitely abandoned for years. The windows are boarded-up and I'm surprised I got cell service"

_"How were you able to get your phone?" _

"My Dad is losing his touch. He left my phone on the table were I woke up." I touched my shoulder that was wrapped up by Viktor earlier. At least Dad knew I was hurt.

_"Anything else?"_

"I need a doctor. My Dad was stupid enough to shoot my shoulder. Nothing bad but it burns every time I turn a curtain way." I turned my body when I heard something. My shoulder stung. I closed my eyes. I heard voices chattering on the other side of the call. "Ben, I'm guessing your with Sedusky and he's tracking my call but I can't talk anymore." I was staring straight at my father who was in the doorway.

_"You need to stay on."_

"Can't. My Dad is staring at me." He put his hand out for the phone. "He wants to talk to you." I handed the phone to him.

"Ben, good to hear from you." Dad moved away from the door, Viktor and Shippen grabbed me and tied my hands together behind my back. My Dad smiled at me when he touched my face. I glared at him. "Oh, don't worry about Raven. She's fine for the time being. If you want her back in one piece with the child, then you better do as I say. We don't want a repeat of the last time." Dad dropped the phone to the ground and smashed it with his foot. I glanced at my purse as he dumped the contents out of it. Some mints, gum wraps, pens, paper, and my work phone come tumbling out. I sighed when it was blinking red. It must have been Abigail calling me about why I wasn't at work this morning and probably calls from my assistant about the newest project.

"You think your sneaky, don't you?" Dad held up the cell phone. "No, not really. Just thought it would fun to call our old friend Ben Gates." I smirked.

"Right." He motioned the guys to drag me away from the room. "Dad, can I at least have the prenatal vitamins?" Dad threw the bottle at Phil.

* * *

><p>Ben's POV:<p>

"Ben, we have a call coming through." Agent Spellmen said. I also with Riley, Abigail, and Sedusky walked into the main room where my cell phone was ringing. Its Raven. I have Riley a hopeful look. "Hello?"

_"Ben, its Raven."_

"Raven! Where are you?" Riley wanted to talk to his fiancée badly but it was better for me to answer the phone.

_"Good question. I'm by water." _

"Nothing else?"

_"I'm in a place that looks…" _She took a pause. _"…definitely abandoned for years. The windows are boarded-up and I'm surprised I got cell service."_

I wondered one question. Ian was smarter than just to leave her phone lying around so she could communicate with us. "How were you able to get your phone?"

_"My Dad is losing his touch. He left my phone on the table where I woke up."_

Sedusky motioned for me to continuing talking to her to get a point of origin to find her. "Anything else?"

_"I need a doctor. My Dad was stupid enough to shoot my shoulder. Nothing bad but it burns every time a turn a certain way." _

"Ben, I need to talk to her." Riley pleaded. I cover the phone. "Not now, Riley. We need to get her out of the hands of her father. When you find her you'll be able to get to talk her all you want." I said.

"Ben, be nice." Abigail warned me. "He's going though a lot. I bet she is too. Its one thing after another." Riley raised an eyebrow at my wife, I did the same. "Do you know something we don't?" Sedusky asked. Abigail left the room to get a coffee without a word.

_"Ben, I'm guessing your with Sedusky and he's tracking my call but I can't talk anymore." _

"You need to stay on."

_"Can't. My Dad is staring at me." _I waited for a moment. _"He wants to talk to you." _

_"Ben, good to hear from you."_

"Ian, let her go. She has nothing to do with our revenge." I said. Riley grabbed the phone. "Don't lay a hand on her or I'll…" Riley started. I grabbed the phone from my friend.

_"Oh, don't worry about Raven. She's fine for the time being. If you want her back in one piece with the child, the you do as I say. We don't want a repeat of the last time." _I went to respond when all I could hear was a dial tone. Riley was panicking as he paced back and forth.

"Did we get a point of origin?" I asked. Agent Spellmen nodded. "Where?" Riley snapped.

"Virginia." I closed my eyes. "What is it Ben?" Riley asked.

"I'll explain later. We need to get Abigail and make a trip to Virginia." I said. "Ben, let us." Pete said.

"Sedusky, you heard Ian. If we don't do it his way, she's dead." I said. Riley rubbed the back of his neck. "Wait, what did Ian mean but "with the child"?" Riley said. I thought about what was going on. It hit me.

Riley and I left the room, finding Abigail sitting in the lobby with her face in her hands. "Abigail, what's going on?" I asked. "I promised I wouldn't say anything until she was ready." Sedusky came after us.

"Her life depends on us, Abigail. We need to know what's going on." Pete said. Abigail nodded. She took a deep breath, looking up at us. "Raven's seven weeks pregnant. She found out yesterday. I went with her and she didn't want to tell anyone because she thought treasure hunting was more important." Sedusky left to informing his team that they were on the hunt for Raven Howe who was pregnant and needed help.

"That would have been a great thing to say before!" Riley snapped. Abigail glared at him. "Like I said, I promised Raven. I won't tell until she told you, which she was going to tell you when she arrived home last night." Riley sat down next to her and sighed.

"We need to get her back but why is she is Virginia? I don't get it." Riley said. Abigail looked at me. "Its Roanoke, isn't it?" I nodded.

"What's Roanoke?" Riley asked. "A colony that disappeared out of site, no one knows why. They say there's a treasure hidden somewhere around the area and that's the reason why they disappeared." I said. Ian knew more about Roanoke than I thought and now that he has Raven, he has double the information.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Mummy Trouble!**

**New Chapter! Sorry it took so long. I was out of inspiration and suddenly I got it at 8:30 while I was waiting for what time I was heading out for the day with my best friend! I hope its okay. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. More soon, probably before Christmas or after. I'm not exactly sure because I have to update ASNSD and my other story on FictionPress (NTY). **

**ENJOY!**

_"But, Dad, I'm tired." I yawned as the sun as setting in the sky. "Raven, come on! Show me what you can do." Dad yelled from the goal. He was training me for soccer. I sighed, closing my eyes. I was so tired and I still had homework to do. I snapped my eyes open and ran towards the ball. I kicked in the air, twirling in the air with it and kicked it. The ball flow through the air, almost hitting my father in the head if he didn't duck soon. My Dad ducked just in time. The ball hit the net and fell to the ground. I was on the ground, in defeat. I was now, over-tired and I had try-outs in the morning. _

_My Dad jogged over to me and bent down to me. "Good job." He smiled. I nodded, as my eyes closed. "Not so fast. If you want to be captain. We're not done here." I groaned and covered my eyes. _

_"But, Dad. It's after 5:30 and I have homework to do." I whined. "You'll have time to do that later. I want to show you one last thing." I nodded as he helped me off the green. I watched my Dad, religiously as he showed me the trick. I smiled when I finally learned it._

* * *

><p><em>I sat at the table while Abigail had the 'father-daughter' dance with Patrick Gates. It was cute to watch since Abigail's father didn't approve of the marriage. Ben watched from the edge of the dance floor waiting for the bride's and groom's first dance together. I got up from the table to get a glass of wine from the bar. Riley joined me. "Hey." <em>

_"Hi, Riley." I chuckled as the bartender winked at me when he handed me the wine. I smiled back and looked at Riley. "What?" I smirked. I walked away from bar._

_"Were you flirting?" I looked over my shoulder. "He winked at me, Riley. Its nothing." I said. _

_Riley stopped following me. "Your jealous, aren't you? It was a wink to tell me I'm hot in this dress. Thank God, Abigail has good taste in bride's maid dresses. "I'm not jealous." I raised an eyebrow at my boyfriend. _

_"Your voice just went high."_

* * *

><p><em>"Raven?" I looked up from my paperwork to see Riley in the doorway. "What?" I asked. I was pissed at him, another book signing rather than a dinner plan. <em>

_"I'm sorry." He said. "That's what you said when you arrived 45 minutes later. Your lucky I was there." I snapped. I turned to my computer and started my newest project for Abigail. _

_"I gave you a fake excuse." He said. I glanced at my boyfriend. "Uh, why? Were you with someone else?" I asked. I knew he wouldn't cheat on me with anyone because if he ever did, he wouldn't be living. _

_"I was Ben and Abigail." I stood up my desk, grabbing the files that had to go to Abigail. "Get out of my way, Riley. I have work to do so that car of yours is out of the shop." I said. Riley didn't move. _

_"Come on, Ri. These files need to go to Abigail before lunch." I said. I watched as my boyfriend got on one knee and pulled out a ring. A diamond ring. "Your proposing in my office?" I asked. I gulped as he nodded. "Raven Howe, will you marry me?" I took a moment to let it sink in that I was getting proposed to by Riley Poole. A smile formed on my lips. "Yes, Riley. I will marry you." Riley stood up and took the files from me. He placed them on the filing cabinet. Riley took the ring out of the velvet box and slipped it on my finger. I jumped into Riley's arms and kissed him. I was officially going to become Mrs. Riley Poole._

* * *

><p>I shook my head when I woke up again. These vivid dreams of the past are really starting to piss me off. I tried to move my hands but they were still behind my back. I rested my head on something that was soft. I opened my eyes slowly to adjust to the different area. I was laying on a couch with my back against the back. My eyes focused on the room. "Where am I?" I whispered. "Nice way to greet your own mother." I sat up as fast as I could to see my Mum at a table with glasses on, reading Riley's book. I gulped.<p>

"Ella, let's not scare the girl. She isn't that strong anymore." My father said. I glared at him. I was strong enough, not enough to break out of the cuffs but strong nonetheless. "Well, I'm not surprised that she lost her Howe spirit since she's marrying this guy." She placed the book on the table. I decided not to speak in front of them together. They were getting along. My Mum walked over to me and I moved myself to the end of the couch.

"Not be afraid." She said. Mum went to touch my hair but I moved my face away from her. I started to wiggle my hands out of the cuffs. My Mum sat down next to me, I wanted away from the woman that's supposed to be dead. "Shocking isn't it?" She asked. I took a deep breath as I got my right hand out of the cuffs. My Dad left the room so Mum and I could bond. I hold my hands together.

"So, your pregnant and engaged? With this…treasure hunter." I glared at her. "You can talk you know." "Like I would want to talk to my own Mum who I thought was dead." I snapped. My Mum got up from the couch and walked behind me. She grabbed my shoulders and brought her face close to my ear. "It was for the better that you thought I was dead. Everyone was so upset to hear that your Mum was dead but never checked to see if it was actually her in that coffin." In on swift and quick motion, throwing off my Mum. I grabbed her by the neck, slamming her into the wall.

"Nice try. I don't you who you were but get your facts straight because my Mum was cremated." I smirked. The woman in front of me looked around the room for an escape from my grasp.

I grabbed the knife from in my boot, that my Dad forgot to check for and I rested it on her neck, to make a point. "Raven, your making a big mistake." She warned me.

"Try me." I hissed. The woman punched me in the face, making me collapse on the coffee table, smacking the back of my head into the glass top. I jumped up and punched her in the face like she did me. I stood over her with a smirk. "Raven, stabbing isn't the answer." Her voice cracked when she spoke. I glanced down at the knife in my left hand. "You have more to worry about." I said.

"Like?"

"My soccer skills." I said as I kicked her in the face with the side of my foot. I heard something snap, I wasn't sure what I did but I needed to get out of there. I grabbed the purse and contains of the bag. I ran out of the room when I bumped into Shaw. "Look who escaped." Shaw grabbed my arm and pulled me towards a different room. I wiggled out of his grasped, he turned, and I kneed him in his man-parts. He went down in defeat. I smirked until I was Phil and Viktor. It was never ending. Why do all those movies and TV shows show how easy it is to escape from the enemies. I dashed down the hall. I saw the front door when a bullet went through my arm. The same arm that was shot with before. I leaned against the wall, reaching for the door handle, to finally escape from here. I needed out. I jiggled the handle, and it swung open. "Don't let her escape!" My so-called Mum screamed from where I left her. Her nose was bleeding and looked bruised. I guessed I broke her nose. I ran out the house and noticed I was on the lake. I glanced over my shoulder as the bullets flied around me. I continued the room when I got to a park where marathon runners around. I sneaked in and got lost to where I was going. I didn't want to get caught. I heard screaming and groans coming from my Mum and Dad's friends. I was away for good. Someone pulled me out of the running marathon. I closed my eyes, guessing it was my father.

"Are you Raven…" I cover the mouth and shushed him. I nodded my head. "Come with me." The man covered me with a jacket with a hood. I grabbed my arm as the blood started to escape my body. "Am I safe?" I whispered when we were out of sight of the enemies. The man nodded. I finally recognized him."Agent Jordan, good to see…" I suddenly screamed in pain. Agent Jordan picked me up bridal style and rushed to get to the van. I was losing a lot of blood from the gun shots and I didn't know how much was done to me while I was asleep. I felt myself blacking out again.

Sedusky's POV:

"Hello?" I answered my cell phone.

_"We got her." _

"Good, Agent Jordan. How is she?"

_"Wounded pretty bad. She was good until we started walking to the van then suddenly she was screaming in pain."_

"Poor girl. Where are you?"

_"St. Marie's Hospital, get surgery on her shoulder."_

"Make sure you move her after she wakes up. We don't want Ian or anyone to find her."

_"Do you want me to inform Gates?" _

"No, I'll do it."

_"Okay."_

Agent Jordan hung up before I could say another word. "Agent Sedusky?" Agent Johnson called for me. I got up from my desk and walked over to him. "Yes," I said.

"We have a problem." He said. "What?" I groaned.

"No one knows where Gates is." Johnson said. I rubbed the back of my neck. "Its like he dropped off the map. No cell phone, no email, no nothing."

"What about Chase and Poole?" I asked. "Same." I rolled my eyes. Ben said he would take matters into his own hands. My desk phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

_"Sir, we have a problem." _

"What exactly?"

_"Raven Howe is missing." _

"What?" Johnson came into the room and stared at me. "What do you mean missing? She went through surgery! She can't just get up and leave the hospital."

_"Sir, we are checking every record. The only unusual names are Paul Brown, Helena Ford, and…Bill." _

"Gates!"

_"Excuse me, Sir?" _

"It was Ben Gates. He took her out of the hospital, for what reason? Does she have any of her belongings?"

_"Everything but her cell phones that looked like they've been bugged. Probably by Ian Howe." _

"Or her fiancé, Riley Poole."

_"We'll keep searching to find her."_

"Keep me posted." I slammed the desk phone down. "What did Gates do this time?" Johnson asked.

"He basically kidnapped Raven Howe from the hospital. We need to get everyone on Raven Howe, now." I shouted. "Yes, Sir." Johnson left the office to request every file on Raven Howe. I stand down and thought about what Ben had just did. He took Raven from our protection to keep her safe from her father.

"Sir," Johnson called for me again. I walked into the room where he was. "Uh, we have no files on Raven Howe." He said. "What? I was looking at them the other day. How are they all gone?" I asked. "No one knows, Sir. Nothing strange happened to our system since Poole fixed it the other day." I closed my eyes. Of course, Riley. He needed the files to save his pregnant fiancé from her father. I walked away from everyone. I needed to visit the ducks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Kidnapping #2**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE AND MERRY CHRISTMAS! Enjoy the chapter because I don't know if I will be able to get another chapter up until the new year but who knows with me! **

Abigail's POV:

"Ben when we arrive in Virginia, how we actually going to find Raven?" Ben's best friend, Riley asked. I rolled my eyes as we escaped Washington to save Raven from her father and company. "Still working on it." Ben mumbled.

"Ben! She's pregnant! We need to get her out of there!" Riley snapped. Riley was just pissed that he could drive this time but he didn't have to take it out on Ben. "Riley, calm down. We'll find Raven and she's only a few weeks pregnant. I thought you guys said no sex until after the wedding?" I turned in the seat to look at my frantic friend.

"We were but the wedding kept getting pushed forth and forth back, we had a few drinks and got drunk." Riley admitted to us. Ben raised an eyebrow at him with the mirror. "It was an accident that we had sex but can't take that back now." Riley crossed his arms and slumped into the back of the seat like a 5-year-old who lost their favorite toy. I rolled my eyes again.

"Raven seems ready to have this child, Riley. I'm thinking your not." Ben said. Riley glared at him and sighed. "You know I'm not fond of children but I thought we would talk about having a child before jumping the shark." Riley said. I shook my head.

"Riley, Raven wasn't too excited to find out but I think its because she doesn't want to be thought of as bother to everyone. Plus everyone will probably baby her because of the pregnancy." I said. "Abigail, that's the point." Riley groaned.

"To baby Raven? No, it isn't. She's stronger than you think." I said. Ben glanced at me before looking back at the road. "She's stronger than all of us and she'll be alright on her own." Riley rolled his eyes at me. I shifted in my seat and looked out at the scenery that we were passing. I noticed something in the nearby park across the river.

"Ben, take that right." I pointed to the road that led to the park. "Why?" He questioned me. I glared at my husband and he did what I asked. I opened the window, feeling the wind hit my face. Marathon runners were coming towards us. Ben parked in the grass like everyone else did to watch the race. I noticed Shippen with a gun pressed against his leg. "Duck." I said. The men lowered their heads when Shippen walked passed the car without looking into it.

"What's going on, Abby?" Ben asked. Whenever he used my nickname, he wanted answers. "I just saw Shippen. We're close to find Raven." I whispered. I looked up from where I was finding, seeing a girl that resembled Raven. She was being taken away from the runners that were lagging in the back. She seemed fine until she fell to her knees. The man picked her up bridal style and carried her to a blackout van.

"Drive!" I hissed. Ben sat up and started driving. "After the van!" I pointed the van. Ben turned the car as Riley fell into the door of the car. "Ow!" He hissed.

"What's the problem, Abigail?" Ben asked. "I saw someone who looked like Raven being taken away in that van." I said.

"Looked like Raven?" Riley asked. "Well, her clothes looked ripped and hair was messed up. Her arms was bleeding." I said as Ben caught up with the blackout van.

"I did hear a gun shoot when she was on the phone." Riley said. "No, it looked fresh. I saw Shippen that's why I had you hide. He had a gun." I said.

"You think he shot at her?"

I nodded at Riley.

We sat in the hospital parking lot as Raven was carried in. She was passed out in the man's arms. Riley wanted to be with her every step of this moment. He hated to see her hurt. "We need to get in there and get her out." Riley said.

"There's no way to get to her without blowing our cover." Ben sighed as he rubbed his temples. I rolled my eyes. I was going to do that all day, I just knew it. "Ben, we need to think of something." Riley was pleading.

"Ben, there's nothing we can do, right now." Ben was trying to be calm and trying not to yell at the computer genuine. "Ben, please." Riley said. I looked at Riley then at my husband.

"I have an idea." I smirked at the two men. "Abigail, when you smirk its a bad thing." My husband pointed out.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. This plan will work." Ben groaned after I said sweetheart. It was a code word that he only understood.

NT3

"Abigail, don't think this is going to work. We aren't family." Riley whispered as we walked over to the reception desk. "Riley, hush up!" I hissed.

"Hello." I said cheerfully and using a fake accent that I learned from Raven. "Hello." The receptionist replied back, ignoring me and paying attention to the computer.

"I'm looking for a woman named Raven Howe. I'm her aunt." I said. The worker looked up from the computer. "Name?" She asked.

"Helena Ford, and this is my fiancé Paul Brown and our friend…" I thought for a moment. "Bill, Raven's fiancé." Riley helped me out with what I wanted to say to the woman working. The receptionist named, Samantha Reeve gave us all a look of 'should I believe them or not'? I smiled a convincing smile.

"I heard she was brought to the hospital while I was roaming the nearby park. I just want to see if she's alright." I said. I hoped my plan was working to our advantage to get Raven out of here and away from her father that was hunting her down. "She just got out of surgery and needs some time to recover. I'll have a doctor come by and explain what happened and show you to her." Samantha said as she pulled up some information on Raven Howe on her computer screen. I nudged Riley to make the computer go AWOL. In seconds the computer started to malfunction and started beeping at Samantha, who frantically tried to fix the problem herself. She was mumbling cuss words under her breath so the young children around her didn't hear. Riley went over to Samantha and helped with what he could, meaning he fixed it in no time, getting the information on Raven's past hospital visits from England 'til now. Riley walked over to us and said he was going to go to the cafeteria to got their free WiFi to access the documents. I nodded, allowing him to go.

NT3

It felt like an hour when the doctor what did the surgery on Raven arrived and allow us to see 'my niece'. Time to get everything done. "Try not to talk to loud, she's still sleeping from the meds we had to give her and the child." I nodded at the doctor. Riley wanted to slam through that door and hold his girl but Ben kept him behind me as I got information on Raven from the doctor. "So that baby wasn't affect from anything that happened to her?" I asked.

"Nope, she was lucky."

"Lucky?" Riley piped in. "The gun shots wouldn't have effected the child in anyway as long as it wasn't near her chest or stomach. The meds we were giving her aren't used for people who are pregnant but we didn't have the new information on your niece. She was at Dr. Monroe's office two days ago with a woman named Abigail Chase to get her checked out. This information was given right after the IV went into her skin. I stopped the nurse and explained what was happening. We knew what to do, she's in good hands." The doctor said. Riley nodded, slowly. Not believing the doctor for one second. I wouldn't blame him.

"Here the room." Dr. Tyler said. "Thanks." I said.

"Need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

He left us and we got to work.

* * *

><p>"Abigail, how did you know that was going to work?" Ben asked as we drove towards an old, boarded up house on the outskirts of town. "Trust me, you don't want to know my past life." I smirked at my husband. Ben looked at me and smiled. I had a wild side when I was in high school.<p>

"She's burning up, Abigail." Riley said as he felt his fiancé's forehead as she laid on his lap, asleep from the drugs. "Ben, let's hurry." I said. Ben drove towards the house. Ben and Riley helped get Raven into the house and I hid the car away from the main road so no one expected anything.

* * *

><p>I opened the door to where we were hiding Raven from the world for three days with a washcloth with cold water in hand. "Close the door, Abby!" Ben hissed at me. I slammed the door and placed the washcloth on her forehead. The fever was slowly going down. Raven's eyes widened when Riley leapt to life and hugged the life out of his fiancé. He was kissing her everywhere, which was a little disturbing at this time. "Riley, she needs air! Let her go!" I said when I realized Rave was gasping for air. I pushed Riley off her and helped her sit up on the cot.<p>

"Okay, you have explaining to do." She whispered.

"We took you from the hospital." I said. Her eyes went wide. "For your own protection." Ben finished my sentence on me. I glared at him. I hated when he finished me sentences.

"I was perfectly fine at the hospital!" She yelled. Getting Raven pissed off wasn't part of the plan in my opinion.

"No, you weren't. Ian is after you still and we came to save you." I said. "You could have just let me fend for myself until I had a way to get myself out of there." Rave snapped at us. It's like she had a new brain all of a sudden. This Raven was scaring me.

"Getting caught it a bad idea, especially in your condition." Riley patted her shoulder. She glared at him. Her head snapped towards me, I was avoiding her eyes. "You told?"

I didn't answer for a reason. "You bloody told? Abigail, I trusted you." She swung her legs off the cot, attempting to stand up. Raven stumbled and Riley caught her before she fell. She pushed Raven out of her way with her right hand. She made her way to the door. "Raven, you can't leave." Ben stood up and stopped her.

"Ben, move." Raven hissed. "No." Raven punched husband in the face, opening the door and grabbing a phone and belongings. I ran to Ben who was on the ground with his hand on his cheek in pain. I moved his hand and saw the red marks on his cheek with a little white from where her knuckles connected with his cheek. Riley and Raven were having a conversation outside the house and I stood up, seeing a cab driving away from the house. I looked at my friend and sighed. I knew something like this was going to happen but I wasn't expecting it to be Raven to lash out first.

"We need to call Sedusky." Ben said with the washcloth on his cheek. "That's what we were trying to avoid, Ben! If Sedusky gets involved Raven is dead along with our child." Riley said. I stared at my friend and smiled at him.

"Our child?" I said. Riley nodded and realized what he said. "Your happy now?" Riley glared my way.

* * *

><p><em>"Do you know where she was headed?"<em>

"Unfortunately, no. She took a cab but I couldn't get the lisnence plate numbers."

_"Where does Raven go if she had a hidden agenda?"_

"The mall." I looked at Riley and gave him a look. "She goes to the mall when she's upset or something to going on that she doesn't want us to know." I rolled my eyes.

_"The nearest mall is two miles away. We'll be there, waiting." _

"Careful, Ian may be there."

_"Will do. Ben when this is all over, we are going to talk about disobeying me. Once again."_

"Whatever you say Sedusky." Ben hung up the phone and sighed. "They'll get what they want." I nodded at my husband.

"I bet Ian wanted us to bring the feds in so he could escape from Raven and lead us somewhere else like they way you did when he wanted the Templer Treasure." Riley said. "Riley, makes a good point. What if this is a wild goose chase and Ian wants something in return?" I said.

"We'll stop him no matter what. We don't want Raven or the child hurt." Ben exited to room. I looked at Riley and smiled. He understood. The next step of the plan was in motion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Wakeup Call**

**Sorry it took so long for the sixth chapter to be posted. I kinda forgot that I was writing it. Sorry. It's not the long because I am out of practice writing National Treasure. I've been stuck in a Sherlock fic and Eureka for the last couple of weeks.**

* * *

><p><em>"Dad, whenever I decided to get married, would you attend?" I asked. My Dad glanced up from the computer, researching the Charlotte. "Of course as long as I walk you down the aisle to someone I actually like and having something in common with." I rolled my eyes. <em>

_"Thanks, Daddy. I love you." I smiled. "Love you too, Ray." Dad kissed my head as I left the room to get ready for the prom._

* * *

><p><em>"Ray, come here a moment." My Dad yelled from the living room. I rolled my eyes as I shut off my music. "What Dad? I was in the middle of a good song." I groaned. <em>

_"You met Ben Gates before." I shook Ben's hand. "Yep, I remember the story about the Charlotte." I smiled at the older man._

_"Good, because I got a lead." He said. My eyes widened. "Really? Like what?" I asked. Ben looked at my father for help._

_"Ben, she's going to come with us. She a computer whiz and historian in progress." I smiled and hugged my Dad for his complement. "Well, I have someone in mind for our computer whiz. His name is Riley Poole. He should be here any minute but knowing him, he's probably getting up." Ben chuckled. _

_Riley Poole, huh? I never met or seen him before around the college. I checked my cell phone for the time. "Bloody Hell! I'm going to be late for class. I have to go!" I dashed to the door while grabbing my books and laptop. I opened the door and slammed it behind me. In the process I bumped into someone. _

_"Sorry. I'm in a hurry." I said as I picked up my books. "No problem. I'm looking for Room 405." He said. _

_"Go left and you won't miss it." I said. I looked into his eyes. An amazing color blue. My favorite. "I'm…" He said. _

_"I have to go to class. Have fun with my father." I yelled as I ran to the elevator._

* * *

><p><em>"Raven." I heard from a distance. My eyes focused on what was happening around me. "Raven, wake up." The voice was closer. I squinted my eyes as the figure approached.<em>

_"Mum?" I asked. She rolled her eyes. "Raven, darling. Your bright as hell but you can't grasp this." My mother said. _

_I glared at the ghost of some sort. I wouldn't call her a ghost because I went out and touched her and my hand didn't go through her like in the movies. I shouldn't get my facts from horror films. "I may be a ghost to you, Ray but I'm here to help." She literally sounded like a ghost that would be if someone would be present with one. "You don't believe me, do you?" She crossed her arms at me._

_"You expect me to believe I'm actually talking to my dead Mum, who died with I was little while a woman hanging onto Dad's words about her being my mother. Yeah, like I'm believing anyone lately." I said. "Mum" shook her at me, her own daughter didn't believe what I was saying. I soon realized where I was._

_"Am I dead? How am I dead? I remember…" I rambled on and on about how I thought I was dead and how I got here. "What about Ben? Or Abigail? Or Riley! My Riley." I rested my hand on my stomach and glanced at the engagement ring on my finger. I really hoped I was dead. "Raven!" My Mum yelled. I jumped to my feet and stared at her. _

_"Thank you." She said. I nodded and shut my mouth. "Your not dead, I'm just visiting you in your dreams." _

_I groaned. "So your the one I have to blame for my vivid past dreams I have been having lately?" I asked. She smirked and nodded. "Great. Please stop." I pleaded._

_"Nope, sorry. They are helping you through all of this. That soccer one." I glared at her. "You showed me a bloody memory of my father, that I didn't need!" I snapped. _

_"But it helped you." I looked away from her, I guessed it did help me get away from everyone but it was still a memory that I blocked out when my Dad was arrested for the first time. My Senior year class trip to Florida, he followed because he didn't trust the guy I was hanging around with. Dad was everywhere I went until the teacher noticed a parent around and had the police take him away. The other seniors blamed me for not allowing us to have time alone. "Maybe. But why those memories about Riley?" I asked._

_"He was on your mind a lot more lately." She said. I guess he was on my mind because he doesn't know if I'm safe or not or about the child. _

_My Mum looked over her shoulder. "Hun, I have to go. I'll talk to you soon." My Mum disappeared before my eyes. I blinked and she was gone and I felt someone shaking me._

* * *

><p>"Stop shaking her, Riley. She's only been out for three days." I heard from a familiar voice echo through my ears. "Ben, three days could mean a lifetime to her!" My fiancé's frantic voice rang through. My eyes flickered open first then closed again when the door opened.<p>

"Close the door, Abby!" Ben hissed. The door slammed shut and a felt a cold water cloth on my forehead. I opened my eyes widen and took in the scenery before Riley, literally attacked me. He was hugging me, kissing my hair, face, and neck, and holding me too tightly. I felt lightheaded. "Riley, she needs air! Let her go!" Abigail pushed Riley off me. She helped me sit up in the small, uncomfortable cot. I tried to move my left arm but soon realized it was wrapped up and in a sling. My fingers twitched on my right hand. "Okay, you have explaining to do." I whispered. Abigail looked over at her husband and then at my fiancé.

"We took you out of the hospital." My eyes widened. "For you own protection." Ben said.

"I was perfectly fine in the hospital!"

"No, you weren't. Ian is after you still and we came to save you." Abigail said. "You could have just let me fend for myself until I had a way to get myself out of there." I was getting angry that they took me away from everything I was planning. I wanted to get caught by my father but now that's not going to happen.

"Getting caught it a bad idea, especially in your condition." Riley patted my shoulder. I glared at him then realized what he said. I snapped my head towards Abigail who was avoiding my eyes. "You told?"

Abigail didn't answer. "You bloody told? Abigail, I trusted you." I swung my legs off the cot, attempting to stand up. I stumbled and Riley caught me. I pushed my fiancé out of my way with my right hand. I made my way to the door. "Raven, you can't leave." Ben stood up and stopped me.

"Ben, move." I hissed. "No." I punched Ben in the face, opening the door and grabbing a phone and belongings.

"Raven, what are you doing?" Riley chased after me. "I'm sorry Riley. Its for your own good." I opened the door to the place and stepped into the sun. I needed more information on what I was searching for. I called a cab as Riley, Ben and Abigail watched from the door. I looked at them and sighed. I was doing the right thing. I needed to get on my Dad better side. I wanted to make sure I was doing the right thing.

"Where to?" The cabbie asked. "The mall first. I need a change of clothes." I looked down at what I was wearing. Something of Abigail's.

I walked around Express with my debit card out, debating on what I should buy so the feds can't find me. I walked over to the jeans, picking out a pair. I moved over to the shirts and jackets. I didn't care about the prices at this point in time. I paid and left towards the bathrooms. I changed and headed to get some food. I noticed people staring at me because of the sling on my left arm and the bandages on my face. I ignored the comments being made and how they people in Virginia were being rude to a person in pain. I stopped walking when I was a baby clothing store. I forced myself to continue to walk towards the food court to look out for my father. I didn't see him so I went into a shoe store to get some boots to match my outfit.

NT3

I sat down with my sub from Subway, taping my foot on the ground, waiting. My father never was late for anything. I ate when my father finally showed up. "Finally." I groaned. "I see you got proper treatment." He glanced at my cheek and arm. I nodded.

"All part of the plan we thought of." I smirked. Dad touched my arm. "Good daughter." I rolled my eyes.

"So, a change of clothes is good for you. You ready to get out of here?" He asked. I started to nod when I saw Sedusky and a few of his agents, pretending to be shoppers. "We are going to have to go a different way." I said.

I grabbed my Dad's arm and pulled him towards Forever 21. I knew there was an exit on the other side of the store. I looked over my shoulder to see if anyone was following us. No one…yet. We swiftly made our way to the back of Forever 21. I went to open the door when I saw a Federal Agent, waiting outside for us. "Damn." I mumbled.

My Dad looked out the door and sighed. "There's no way to get out." I shook my head and point to the fire alarm. I grabbed a shoe and threw it at the alarm. The alarm went off and everyone was franticly trying to get out of there. My father and I snuck out with the shoppers that were scared for their lives. I held onto my Dad's hand as we walked to the car. I took the front seat and drove away.

"Nice escape, Raven." Dad smiled at me. "I learned from the best." I said.

"Where to?" I said when I got on the road. "Home." Dad said.

"Home?"

"Home." I was headed to my first place I was in when we first moved to United States. It was a vacation spot when my Mum was a child. She was originally from the United States then moved to England for university.

* * *

><p>I drove up to the house, my Dad still owned it once my Mum died. He doesn't realize that I know that she is dead and that imposer is just one of his many girlfriends from school and when we moved. I thought I would never get to see this place after so many years. I glanced at my father, who looked hurt to be here. "I'm at the right place, right? Its been a long time." I said quietly. Dad nodded. "Where should I park?" I asked.<p>

"Dump the car and take the license plates off." Dad got out of the car. I drove the car towards the water. I stopped and took the plates off and had the car dive into the water. I didn't think that's what my Dad meant by dumping the car but this was all I could think of.

NT3

"Dad, we need to talk about Roanoke. I'm very confused of how this has to deal with me and Mum's family." I said as I sat on the table in the kitchen. Dad gripped the counter then punched it. I stared at my father who suddenly had anger flowing through his veins. I waited until he calmed down. "Your Mum's ancestors traveled from England to Roanoke. They said they had a treasure involved with the disappears of the town. It's our job to find it." I nodded like I understood. I didn't understand a thing that was going on with him lately. Kidnapping me, shooting me, having me betray my fiancé and friends who mean the word to me, and having a woman who looked a lot like my Mum pretending to be here. Everyone was spiraling in my brain. Trying to process what the hell was going on. I needed to research on my own.

"Dad, where's your computer?" I asked. He looked me in the eyes. "Research." Truth and lie. I needed to inform Ben of the plan that I thought of when I was waiting for my Dad.

* * *

><p>I clicked into the email, typing in Ben's address.<p>

_'Ben, the plan worked. Please don't allow Abigail or Riley into this mess I caused. My Dad thinks I'm on his side, he's out for a bit to get some things for the place we finding out in. Don't worry about me too much. You may inform Sedusky of the plan but not too much into it because I don't want him to control this mission. Everything is different between my father and I, I need time to make him think I'm actually turning to the dark side. My Dad needs to see me betray you guys. I'm sorry. This is the last time I'm going to inform you on my process of this treasure. All I can say is we want to meet, text me under a false name so we can talk about this treasure. I need more information on Roanoke. Mind meeting me at the public library at 2PM, tomorrow? We need to talk, alone. Before you ask, I'm fine, nothing bad is going to happen to me and the baby is fine. I'm probably going to go to the doctor under a false name sometime next week to make sure everything is alright and nothing is happening to my son or daughter. ~Ray'_

I hit send, closing the laptop close. I rested a hand on my seven week stomach. "Everything will be alright, little one. Everything will work out." I whispered. I looked around my old room that I used to sleep in when we vacationed. Nothing has changed besides the layers of dust on everything. God, I hoped everything would be alright..


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Screw You!**

**Again, sorry it took SO long to get this up to you! I've been busy with other stories and I didn't have any inspiration to write about National Treasure! I'm working on the next chapter right now, it might be up later today or tomorrow! I'm starting to get the plot to the treasure hunt down. Raven finds her first clue in the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>I must have fallen asleep from the drugs that were still in my system. I didn't blame my system for taking a nap at a time like this. Everything was intense with everything going on. I was trying to keep myself stress free since I knew stress was bad on the baby. I couldn't believe Abigail told. She told everyone that mattered. I want this a secret for sometime. You never knew how long these treasure ever took. We were on one for a month and a half, that'a what lead us to start pushing back the wedding. God, I hope we can get married after all of this.<p>

I grabbed the laptop, glancing at the time. It was after midnight, my insomnia was kicking in finally. I needed to check a few things. There was an email for Ben. I would read that later, a couple of messages from my friends on FaceBook that Riley forced me to have, junk mail, and some emails from the Archives. I deleted most of the emails. I double-clicked on Ben's email, which was only sent an hour ago when everyone must have fallen sleep. Knowing Ben he was going to awake for the next few hours doing research on Roanoke Island.

_'Raven, thanks for keeping me in the loop. I just dot understand why your doing this? Betraying your father and us at the same time. I don't quite get it. Been researching all day once I got your email to my phone. I had to borrow Riley's laptop for a while. Riley is worried about you, so is Abigail. She feels really sorry for tell us that we were pregnant. Riley's ready, just an FYI. Mind keeping me in the loop when it comes to you appointment, so I can keep calm. Ray, your father is more powerful than you know. It's been five years since you last saw him and was with him. Ray, be careful. -Ben'_

I deleted the message and sighed. 2 better come quickly tomorrow. I walked towards the closet, saw a duffle bag. I searched through it, I found my old iPod from my teen years. Oops…that's where it went.

I started to walk out of the hideout house when the door opened to the front door. It was Shippen and Viktor. "About time you found our hideout." I rolled my eyes. "Good to see you too, Raven." Viktor said.

"Mind getting out of my way, I need to go to the library for research." I said. "Why? We have all the resources here." Shippen said.

"Because what I'm researching isn't in those books." I pointed to the numerous books on kitchen table that I've been cramping to learn my history on Roanoke. "What exactly?" Viktor asked.

"I want to look in the libraries archives to see if I can find any information on Roanoke and my family." I pushed passed them, heading towards Dad's car.

NT3

I walked into the library, going right over to the librarian. "Excuse me, I'm looking for the Roanoke Archives. I read somewhere that some were here." I asked, using my American accent I learned during college. "You must be Josie Jensen who contacted me." I nodded.

"I have everything laying out for you." She showed me the way to the table, I stopped short. I saw Ben Gates and Sedusky standing at the table, reading my research. "Who are they?" I asked.

"Ben Gates, would you like to be introduced?" The Librarian asked. "No, no. We know each other already. Could you tell him to meet me outside for a moment." I asked her. I left before she could answer me. I leaned against the building, waiting for Ben to come outside.

"Josie Jensen?" Ben questioned. "Don't be took shocked, I needed to use a false name and accent to get any information in this town." I said.

"How are you?"

"Ben."

"I'm just wondering."

"I can't believe you Benjamin Gates! You promised no FBI! No Abigail, no Riley. You bloody betrayed me!" I yelled outside of the library. "Sedusky had Riley's laptop on raider. He came in a flash. He's just protecting you." Ben said.

"Protecting me or protecting the baby?" Ben went silent. "That's what I thought. Ben, we'll be fine! Nothing is going to happen." I said.

"Are you sure you didn't just jinx that?" Ben asked. "Yeah, probably but let me have my fun. We need to fight until I ran away. I need you help though." I smiled. I told Ben my master plan to get Sedusky off our backs.

"Benjamin Gates! You jackass!" I slapped his cheek. Ben touched it. "Sorry." I whispered.

"I don't see why your getting upset over this!" Ben yelled as we entered the library. "Because Ben! This is my treasure hunt! You promised I could take lead on this one, didn't you?" I snapped.

"I said nothing of the sorts, Raven! This treasure is important to everyone including me. Just because it's a sensitive subject..."

"A sensitive subject?" I mocked a laugh. "No, bloody duh it's a sensitive subject! Your saying my ancestors killed off the rest of their people because of treasure! That's insane, Ben! No way in hell that happened! That's a bloody myth!" I shouted. My accent slipped back to my English accent. I shook my head as the librarian tried to get us to go back outside. We ignored her.

"Ben, I can't you would betray me like this." I said. "What are you talking about?" Ben asked.

"You brought Abigail and Riley after I said not too." I said. I saw Abigail reading a book and Riley on the computer, staring at me. "Raven, I didn't-" I felt tears form.

"Liar."

"Seriously, Raven. I didn't say a word to either of them. They must have followed me." Ben said. "Forget it Ben, you betrayed me for the last time. I'm sorry but I can't help you anymore." I said.

"Raven, what are you talking about?" Ben asked. "I'm sorry, you'll understand." I ran out of the library before Ben could say anything. I got into the car, driving off. I made sure Sedusky or any of the agents that were hiding in plain sight weren't following me.

* * *

><p>It's been a week since I last spoke to Ben, I ignored any call, any text or any email he sent me. I couldn't talk to him right now. He bloody betrayed me. I checked the clock on my phone. It was almost time for my appointment to check and see how the baby was doing. I had a weird feeling about this appointment, I couldn't place the feeling but something wasn't right about it. I shook my head, gathering my things. Shippen was driving me to my appointment under my Dad's word. He didn't want a repeat of what happened at the library. I made a scene under a false name but slipped into my English accent.<p>

* * *

><p>I waited for the doctor to come, it seemed like hours before he arrived to see how I and the baby were. I was under a false name and used a fake American accent to make the doctor believe I was said person. "Good morning, Miss Jensen." The doctor said. "Morning." I wanted to sound cheerful, it wasn't really working. I was having trouble sleeping lately, my bullet wounds still hurt like hell and I was out of painkillers. I was almost out of prenatal vitamins also.<p>

"Now, your here for an appointment to keep on your unborn child, is that correct?" I nodded at the doctor. This was my second real appointment minus the one where I was at the hospital. I lied down on the table, lifting up my shirt far enough for the doctor to check on the baby but not enough to blow my cover. I refused to look at the screen for a reason. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. "Have you been under a lot of stress lately?" The doctor asked. How in bloody hell was I supposed answer that? of course I was under stress. Chasing bad guys, having fights with my father and Ben, not being able to see Riley, Sedusky trying to keep me safe. Being a treasure hunter was stressful work.

"I suppose so, I mean the normal kind." I said. "You know, work."

"Have you been in any trauma?" I shook my head, I was lying of course. "Just your normal accidentally cutting myself on sharp objects. I'm kinda clumsy." I said.

"Have you had any symptoms this week?" he asked. "Lower back pain wherever I try to move a curtain ways." I said.

"Bleeding?" I shook my head. "I'm sorry to inform you, Miss Jensen but you had a missed miscarriage a few days ago." The doctor said. The day I got into the real/fake fight with Ben Gates.

"I lost it?" The doctor sighed. "I'm truly sorry." He said.

"It was just not to be, I guess. Everything happens for a reason." I said as the doctor wiped off the gel off my stomach. "Your taking it better than a lot of patients do." Dr. Jameson said.

"It wasn't a planned pregnancy. I wanted the wedding before the child but God works in mysterious ways." I chuckled. I wasn't as upset as I thought I would be. "I want to get you treatment." Dr. Jameson said.

"I wish I could, I know it's a good think for me to do but I'm not in Virginia for long. It was a family reunion and I thought I'd get a checkup because I wasn't sure if everything was okay or not." I said. I was trying not to let my accent slip in anyway space or form.

"Sign these and you can get treatment when you go back home." I took the papers from the doctor, reading them over before I signed them. I signed them, getting out of the doctors office as quick as I could. I paid and left without another single word. I quickly dialed Sedusky's number. It was a bad move that I was calling him but I couldn't tell Ben. Not yet.

NT3

I stood by the duck pond in the park, looking out at the river water. A man stood next to me. "You called." Sedusky said. "Yep. You can stop protecting me now." I said.

"I can't stop protecting my friends, Raven." Sedusky said. "Except you can stop now. I'm safer than I was 3 weeks ago." I signed.

"What do you mean, Raven?"

"I had a missed miscarriage. The baby is gone, Sedusky. You don't need to protect me anymore " I said. "Raven, I'm so-" I turned to Sedusky.

"Everything happens for a reason. I just wasn't ready for a child, neither was Riley." I said.

"Raven."

"Sedusky, stop. I don't need your help anymore. Don't follow me, don't tell Ben anything, don't tell anyone for that matter. Just leave me alone." I started to walk off. "Raven, you know I can't do that." Sedusky said.

"Screw you!"

* * *

><p>I leaned my back against the door of my old room, Dad was out to get weaponry. I slip down, pulling my legs close to my chest. Everything happened for a reason. My Mom had a miscarriage when I was younger. Now I had one. I wasn't uncommon to have a miscarriage early off in life, it still hurt. I was numb, I want sure what to feel. I wasn't ready to be a mother, Riley surely wasn't ready to be father. Nothing could make this day any better. I wasn't crying, I wasn't as upset as I should have been, I was staring aimlessly at the wall in front of me. No tears formed in my eyes, I felt anger. Anger. I stood up from the ground, walking over to the mirror. I stared at myself, my fist slammed into the mirror. It shattered in seconds, leaving my kneels bloody. Oh, God, that felt...so...good. I looked at the damage that was done. I smiled, I really was a Howe after all<p> 


	8. IMPORTANT NOTE

**I AM VERY SORRY BUT I'M NO LONGER CONTINUING ROANOKE PAST!**

**LOST INTEREST!**

**I HAVE A NEW ACCOUNT. IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHERE I AM JUST LOOKING FOR MY NEW ACCOUNT!**

**GOODBYE!**


End file.
